George Moses Horton
George Moses Horton (?1797-1884) was an African-American poet, called the "Colored Bard of North Carolina." Life Horton was born into slavery on William Horton's plantation in Northampton County, North Carolina. As a very young child, he and several family members were moved to a tobacco farm in rural Chatham County, North Carolina, when his owner relocated. Horton composed poems in his mind through his teen years. He was allowed by his master to visit the nearby University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, where he recited poems to students who eagerly wrote them down and paid him for his compositions. His fame spread, and a collection of poems was published under the title The Hope of Liberty (1829). Horton was the first black southern author and the first African American poet to produce a volume in more than half a century. Horton hoped to use his income to buy his freedom, but was unsuccessful despite appeals to his owner from many sources (including the state Governor). During the 1830s, though, Horton was able to rent his labor from his owner, and write full-time. He learned to write in 1832, and continued to buy his time for the next 30 years.George Moses Horton b. 1798, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 8, 2012. 2 more collections of Horton's poetry include Poetical Works (1845) and Naked Genius (1865). Many of his poems were vivid and powerful attacks on slavery. After the American Civil War, Horton moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where he lived until his death. Once in the north, he never published another verse. Recognition During the summer of 2006, the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill renamed a newly built dorm, previously known as Hinton James North, to George Moses Horton Dormitory. Publications * The Hope of Liberty. Raleigh, NC: J. Gales & Son, 1829."Selected Poetry of George Moses Horton (1797?-ca. 1880), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 26, 2011. * Poems by a Slave. Philadelphia, PA: n.p., 1837.Poems by a Slave (1837), Internet Archive, Web, Oct. 8, 2012. *''The Poetical Works of George M. Horton, the Colored Bard of North Carolina: To which is prefixed the life of the author, written by himself.'' Hillsborough, NC: D. Heartt, 1845. * Naked Genius. Raleigh, NC: William B. Smith, 1865. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Joan R. Sherman, The Black Bard of North Carolina: George Moses Horton and his poetry. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1997. Notes External links ;Poems *"On Summer" * Selected Poetry of George Moses Horton (1797?-ca. 1880) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online * George Moses Horton 1798-1883 at the Poetry Foundation *George Moses Horton at PoemHunter (69 poems) ;Books *[http://docsouth.unc.edu/fpn/hortonpoem/menu.html The Poetical Works of George M. Horton, the Colored Bard of North Carolina: To which is prefixed the life of the author, written by himself.] Hillsborough N.C.: Printed by D. Heartt, 1845. *George Moses Horton at Amazon.com ;About *George Moses Horton at Learn NC. *''Life of George M. Horton, the Colored Bard of North Carolina.'' Hillsborough: Heartt, 1845. *''The Poetical Works of George M. Horton, the Colored Bard of North Carolina: To which is prefixed the life of the author, written by himself.'' Hillsborough N.C.: Printed by D. Heartt, 1845. ;Etc. *The George Moses Horton Project Category:American poets Category:1779 births Category:1883 deaths Category:African American poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American slaves